poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ash's Adventures of Arthur and the Invisibles
Ash's Adventures of Arthur and the Invisibles is an upcoming Pokemon crossover planned to be made by Shadow101815. It will appear on Google Drive in the future. Plot In the year 1960, protagonist Arthur lives with his grandmother Daisy in a quiet farm house on a dirt road, in a small rural community in Northeastern Connecticut (based on Sterling). His grandfather Archibald has recently gone missing and he sees little of his parents (who are away looking for work). Daisy entertains Arthur with stories of his grandfather's adventures in Africa, featuring the tall Bogo Matassalai and the minuscule Minimoys, of whom the latter now live in Archibald's garden, protecting a collection of rubies. Arthur becomes enamoured of a picture of Selenia, the princess of the Minimoys. When Daisy receives a two-day deadline to pay a large sum of money to a building developer named Ernest Davido, who plans to evict the two, Arthur looks for the rubies to pay off the debt, and discovers various clues left by his grandfather. He is met in the garden by the Bogo Matassala, who reduce Arthur to Minimoy size. From the Minimoys, Arthur learns that they are in danger from Maltazard, a Minimoy war hero who now rules the nearby 'Necropolis', after corruption by a weevil, by whom he has a son named Darkos. Arthur, reflecting his legendary British namesake, draws a sacred sword from its recess and uses it to protect the Minimoys from Maltazard's soldiers; whereupon Sifrat, the ruler of the Minimoys, sends Arthur to Necropolis, with the princess Selenia and her brother Betameche. En route, they are attacked on two occasions by Maltazard's soldiers. In Necropolis, Selenia kisses Arthur, marking him as her husband and potential successor, and confronts Maltazard alone. When Maltazard learns that she has already kissed Arthur and thus can no longer give him her powers and cure his corruption, he imprisons all three, who discover a Minimoy form of Archibald. Thereafter Arthur and his grandfather escape and return to human form, with little time to spare before Maltazard's flood reaches the Minimoys. With the help of Mino, a royal advisor's long-lost son, Arthur redirects the flood to Necropolis; whereupon Maltazard abandons Necropolis and his son, and the water ejects the rubies above ground. Archibald pays Davido with one ruby; and when he tries to take them all, the Bogo Matassalai capture him and give him to the authorities (scene deleted in the U.S. edition). The film ends with Arthur asking Selenia to wait for his return, and her agreement to do so. Trivia *Delia Ketchum, Professor Oak, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Scrappy-Doo, Remy the Rat, Emile, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Barf and Belch, Gobber the Belch, Heather (How to Train Your Dragon), Windshear, Gustav Larson, Fanghook, Eret, Skullcrusher, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, The Crime Empire (excluding Poison Ivy), Percival C. McLeach, Captain Gutt, Flynn, Squint, Raz, Silas, Gupta, Dobson, and Drago Bludvist will guest star in this film. *Like the Arthur and the Invisibles segment featured in Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (in which most of that film's guest villains will work for Emperor Maltazard), The Crime Empire, Percival C. McLeach, Captain Crew, Flynn, Squint, Raz, Silas, Gupta, and Dobson and his crew will work for Emperor Maltazard in this film. *Like in Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (which features Arthur and the Invisibles as a segment), the only changes to the film are that the word "chicks" will be replaced with the word "babes", the uses of God's name in vein will be replaced with the word "gosh", and some violent images, all bits showing shaped buttocks, all alcohol drinking bits at the end, and other content will all be censored to make this film more G-rated, due to the Pokemon franchise being made for children. *Also like Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School, this film will use the international extended version of Arthur and the Invisibles. *The main reason why Scooby-Doo and the gang's real counterparts and Scrappy-Doo's real counterpart are guest starring in this film is because they will be absent in the Arthur and the Invisibles segment featured in Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School. *Both Ratatouille and Arthur and the Invisibles were released in theaters in 2007, the same year Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! was released directly on DVD. *''Arthur and the Invisibles'' was first released on Blu-ray in Canada in 2011, the same year both Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur and the How to Train Your Dragon shorts Gift of the Night Fury and Book of Dragons were released directly on DVD and Blu-ray. *The storyline continues in Ash's Adventures of Arthur and the Revenge of Maltazard and Ash's Adventures of Arthur and the War of the Two Worlds. *This film will be dedicated to the loving memory of David Bowie (1947-2016), who voiced Emperor Maltazard in the real film and died from liver cancer. Category:Shadow101815 Category:Ash's Adventures Series films Category:Spin-off films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Censored films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Films dedicated to David Bowie